What happens, happens
by Rubberduckie95
Summary: 16 year old Bella has been at high school for three years. It had been quite boring until she met a certain teacher
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey so this is my first fic. please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions on how to make it better please feel free to tell me. **_

I would never have dreaded high school if I knew I would up in the situation I am in now. Three years ago I moved up to high school where I got my first major crush on one of my teachers Mr Carlisle Cullen. It's now the my third year at the school and I am still crushing on him. The only person that knows about it is my best friend Alice. I remember the day I told her and she also said that she liked him too.

"Bella come on all ready we have got loads of time to tidy up when we get home" Alice was sitting out side in Bella's old red truck.

"ok Alice I'm coming" Bella was running through the flat desperate to get to school and see Mr Cullen.

They arrived at school with ten minutes to spare by the time the walked from the car park into the main hall of the school the bell rang and they took their time to walk up to their registration class known that Mr Cullen had a class just down the corridor the got the their classroom door and stood at the end of the line waiting to get in to class.

"Bell's here he comes" Alice nodded her head towards the stairs.

Bella turned her head and saw Mr Cullen walk along the corridor wearing his black shirt with his tie in his hand. He walked past Bella and Alice and gave Bella a small charming smile.

" Alice did you see that. He has such an amazing smile." Bella whispered as she walked into class when the teacher arrived.

As the day went on Bella tried to see Mr Cullen every chance she got. When it was last period Bella met up with Alice to go to craft and design they walked in the class and put their bags and coats on a hanger and went to stand beside their work bench at the front of the class.

" Why don't we merge the two classes today ?" Bella turned to Alice with her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Yes Bella I heard and I am positive he is talking to our teacher." Alice knew what Bella was going to say before Bella knew herself.

The girls turned back round to face the door and saw the other class walk in with Mr Cullen behind them. The pupils went to empty benches and Mr Cullen came and leaned on the teachers desk just across from the girls.

Once the class knew what they were doing today Mr Cullen walked over to the girls table to see what they planned to make for the challenge.

" Are you two the only girls in here. ?" He looked around the class room to check he was right.

" Yea." Bella wasted no time to answer.

" Well since use are if use need any extra help just give me a shout and I will come over and help use." He left with a wink and smile.

_**I'm also looking for a beta if anyone is **_**_interested_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO **_

" Ok times up stop what you are doing bring your final work over here then get tided up." Everyone took their work over to the table where the two teachers were standing and got all the tools they used away.

Once everything was away the class gathered around the table to see who won the challenge, Bella watched Mr Cullen out the corner of her eye gather up a few things people missed and then he disappeared. Bella gave all her attention back to what was happening around her only to hear a familiar voice right behind her.

" I think we should choose the top three." Mr Cullen was standing just behind her leaning forward to see the table with all the different work on it.

Alice looked over to see how Bella was handling Mr Cullen being so close to her and could see Bella's face go red with blush and knew that Bella was having another fantasy about the man behind her.

As the bell went everyone rushed to get their bags at coats apart from Bella and Alice who stayed back trying not to get crushed in the rush. When most of the people had left they moved in to get their stuff.

" Smart thinking girls" Mr Cullen was leaning against the wall watching the girls get their stuff.

" It's just common sense. To wait till most people have gone that way you get room to move." Alice always had a way with words.

" Yes I guess you are right." Mr Cullen waited for the girls to get everything then walked them out the class and locked the door.

"See you two tomorrow for another challenge.?" Mr Cullen shouted to the girls that had walked down the corridor a bit.

" Over course you will." Bella shouted back.

The girls went home and talked about their day while cleaning up their flat.

**_I'm going to try and make a few longer chapters and get as many as I can up before I go on holiday in ten days._**

**_Review and let me know what you think ; )_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

_Bpov_

As I lay in bed my mind wandered to what happened today the wink the smile the class. I had the perfect day. I drifted to sleep with happy thoughts that led to happy dreams.

I woke to the sound of the alarm going off. I groaned as I walked to the bathroom and saw Alice already sitting on the couch doing homework she forgot to do last night.

" Alice you ready to go. ?" I walked past her to the door.

" You got ready quick today Bell's." Alice stood up at grabbed her bag.

" I just have a feeling today is going to be good so let's go." We walked out the flat and got into my truck.

The drive to school was quite when we got in we went our separate ways until 3rd period when we had craft and design.

" Ok today we have another challenge for use." Mr Cullen was walking round the class explaining what we had to do today.

" If anyone has any questions or needs help…Just ask." I then realised he was right behind me.

He walked off and Alice walked round the table to me. I was away in my own fantasy land because of what had just happened and she knew it.

"Bella come on stop thinking about him in that way and get your work done." She was punching my arm trying to get me back to class and out my head.

" Yea ok I know. I just can't help it." I walked away from her to get my tools then got to work like she suggested.

I knew I was chiselling wrong and that Mr Cullen would notice. I looked up and saw him helping Alice glue bits of wood together.

"Bella don't move stay the way you are for a minute please." He looked over to me and I did as he said.

" Why what's wrong." I knew why but I wanted to hear him talk and see him smile when he answered.

"Because you are standing wrong and could seriously hurt your self, I want to show you the proper way to stand." There it was the smile that comes and the end of every sentence.

He moved round the table after he had helped Alice and stood behind me.

"Now you need to move over so that you are standing here." He placed his hands on my waist to move me round and I blushed at the feeling of his warm hands.

"Then you need to put on foot in front of the other." He pointed to my feet.

" Which one do I put forward. ?" I tilted my head to see his face.

" Which ever one you prefer."

" Ok now try that." It was then that I realised he still had his hands on my waist. He must have noticed to because he pulled them away and shoved them into his pockets.

"That feels much easier. Thank you Mr Cullen." I gave him a smile and waited for him to return it.

" Glad I could help." He smiled and walked away.

As the class ended Mr Cullen asked for me and Alice to wait behind, After everyone had gone he walked over and closed the door.

"Because it's the second last week of school before Christmas, there is a lot of paper work and folders that need sorted out and I was wondering if you two would mind helping me." He was walking round the class room collecting all the folders from the tables.

I looked to Alice and she nodded signalling it was ok with her.

"Yea sure we would love to help." He handed half the folders to me and the other half to Alice.

" Ok we will go along to the graphics room so there is more tables and space to put everything." He walked out the class and we followed him.

Once we got all the folders from the other rooms we sorted them into piles then Alice realised that she had to go to the dentist.

" I really have to leave now." She gave Mr Cullen an apologetic smile and then gave me a known wink.

" Alright Alice, see you tomorrow." I waved at her and Mr Cullen said hid good bye's to her.

Once I finished putting all the pieces of paper that weren't need into the bin I looked up to see Mr Cullen sitting at a desk watching me.

" Ok Mr Cullen, that's one pile down 20 to go." I walked over to the table he was sitting at and stood in front of it.

"Please call me Carlisle when it's just us two." He winked then walked round the table to stand beside me.

"Ok Carlisle what's left. ?" I looked at the mess of papers and folders in piles all over tables in front of us.

" We have enough time to finish the back row then that will do use till tomorrow, if you still want to help."

"Of course I will still want to help. All we are doing in class anyway is watching films." I smiled up at him hoping he would return it." That's great then. Come on the quicker we get this done the quicker we get home." He nudged me with his elbow then smiled back and then bent down to pick up a pencil that was on the floor given me the perfect view of his ass.

I never realised he had stood up until he threw the pencil at me to get my attention.

" See something you like Bella.?" He knew what he was doing to me.

The remaining time went past quickly with both of us flirting back and forth.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I decided to give a wee bit in Carlisle pov just to see how it would look. I am hoping to get up at least two more chaps before Saturday but I'm not promising anything._**

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

_CPOV_

Bella swan came up to the school three years ago and caught my attention the first time I taught her. She walked into class joking and laughing with her friend Alice. She was smart, funny, caring, had a great personality and never cared about what people thought of her or her appearance. I knew it was wrong to like her but I couldn't help it.

Everyone that knew me could see that something was wrong the told me that I looked happier and that I also looked guilty at the same time. But the never questioned the reason for it.

_BPOV_

I Got home and found Alice lying on the couch with a rather large smile on her face.

"Hey Alice what with the smile.?"

"You'll see." I hated when she said that but it was usually something good when she said that.

Once I had started dinner I walked into the living room to see Jasper sitting with Alice. Jasper and Alice have been dating since I introduced them two years ago.

" That explains the smile then." I walked over to my room door and heard Jasper say something to her.

" Does she not know about the number.?"

" No I never told her about it but she will see it soon." Alice replied

I walked into my room and seen a piece of paper lying on my bed, I lifted it up.

_Dear bella,_

_I know I really shouldn't be doing this but I can't help how I feel. Give me a text when you get this_

_Carlisle XxX_

His number was at the bottom of the note. I ran out my room screaming

"ALICE, ALICE, Have you seen this.?"

" The note. ?"

" Yes. How did it get here.?"

" He dropped it off just before you got in." I knew I shouldn't have went to the shops before I came home.

"Ok well I'm going to text him." I left the room with a huge smile on my face.

_**Hey Carlisle, it's Bella I just got your note.**_

I hit the send button and waited for him to reply. Within seconds my phone started to vibrate indicting I had a new message. I grabbed my phone and opened the message.

_**Bella, I'm glad you got the note, when I came over you weren't in so I gave it to Alice. I know what I am doing is against the rules but I really like you.**_

He liked me, Carlisle Cullen liked me. I had to be dreaming. I had to text him back and tell him I felt the same way.

_**I really like you too Carlisle.**_

I sat my phone down and went for a shower, when I returned to my room I had two new messages from Carlisle.

_**Would you like to meet up sometime this week and do something.? **_

I can't believe this is happening the guy I was daydreaming about is text me wanting to meet up and do stuff.

_**How about tomorrow after we finish school we could always go to your place or mine. Which ever you prefer.**_

There was a knock at the door just as I was about to reply.

" Come in." I turned round and seen Alice standing at the door.

" I just wanted to see if you had text him yet." She sat on the bed next to me and I passed her my phone to show her the messages.

She passed me back the phone and told me that I should go for it.

I replied to him and told him that we could come back to mine after school and get takeaway or something like that.

I put my phone on the floor beside my bed and went to sleep waiting for the next day to come.


	5. Authors note

_**A/N I won't be updating in a while because I am going on holiday tomorrow. I'm away for two weeks but will get new chaps up as soon as I get back. Sorry for the wait folks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

I woke up the next day extra early so I could get the flat clean for when Carlisle came round after school. I got everything cleaned by the time Alice got up. We left for school and arrived at the same time as Carlisle.

" Morning girls, still helping out with the folders today.?"

"Of course sir, anything to get out of watching old films." Alice laughed thinking about all the really old films the teachers put on just before holidays.

" Ok then, I will call for use in 2nd period." He left with a wink.

We had P.E first and had to run round the school three times. Me and Alice stayed near the back so we could talk about last night and so I could tell her about him coming over today.

" So did you text him last night when you found the note." Alice slowed to a walk like everyone else had.

" Yes, I did and just to let you know he is coming over today for dinner."

"BELLA! Are you being serious."

" Yea he told me he liked me and I told him that I liked him back."

"Ok. Does he know that you will be perving on him today at lunch.?" I had forgot that today was Thursday and that he stands at the front entrance to the school.

" No I don't think he does. But he will probably notice today."

We went to science after PE and after about 15 minutes the phone started to ring. The teacher came off the phone and turned to me and Alice.

" Mr Cullen would like to see both of you. You have to take your stuff, He said use might be there for the whole period."

We gathered our stuff and walked down to the graphics room to continue sorting the folders. When we walked into the classroom Carlisle said hello to us and told us what to do. Alice walked over to the row of tables she was clearing and Carlisle told me to wait for a minute so we could talk.

"Are you sure you want to do this?." He took both my hands in his.

"Yes. If I didn't I would still be in science wouldn't I." He just chuckled and shook his head.

" I'm talking about you and me."

" I've never been more sure of anything."

He leaned closer to me and my heart was in my mouth. Mr Carlisle Cullen was going to kiss me. Just as our lips were about to meet Alice had to stop us.

" Guys stop someone's coming."

I moved away from Carlisle and sorted through the folders.

"Mr Cullen could I talk to you outside for a minute please?" It was Mrs Clearwater.

They stepped outside and I went to thank Alice for warning us. After a while they came back into the classroom.

"Once you have finished these folders if use want there is some in my room if you wanted to sort them, I could always bring them down here for use." With that Mrs Clearwater left.

Me and Carlisle kept our distance for the rest of the day. When the last bell went for the day I went to ask Carlisle if he was still coming over for dinner tonight.

"Of course I am. Is Alice going to be there?"

"Not if you don't want her to be." Alice had told me that she would go over to Jasper's if we wanted to be alone.

"Of course she can be there. I will pick dinner up on my way over to yours."

"You don't need to do that Carlisle. I will cook." I knew there was no point in arguing with him about it.

"No I will bring something in with me." With that he left.

When me and Alice got home we done our homework and then watched tv while waiting for Carlisle.

"Alice are you ok with Carlisle coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Of course I am Bella. Are you ok with me being here?" I kept telling Alice that it was fine but she kept asking.

" Yes."

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it and Alice went to get plates for everyone.

"Hi come on in." I gave Carlisle a hug then he came in and went to the kitchen to put the food on the plates.

We All sat round the table talking about random stuff and every so often I would steal a glance at Carlisle and catch him looking. Once dinner was done we went into the living room to watch a film. Alice sat on the chair and I sat on the couch with Carlisle.

"You know you can sit closer, I don't bite." Carlisle extended his arm out and I moved into his side.

We sat like this till the end of the film then Carlisle had to leave. I walked him to the front door and said goodbye. Just before he turned to go to his car he leaned in again like earlier. This was it, we were finally going to kiss and no one could catch us. Our lips touched slightly. I weaved my fingers through his soft blonde hair and kept his lips to mine. There was sparks every where. I was getting more needy, and it felt like he was too. He pressed me up against the door. Then pulled back slightly.

"I really should go now." He looked sad as he spoke.

"Yea you should." I looked down only for him to tilt my face up to look at him.

"Hey, don't worry, I will see you tomorrow." He gave me one last kiss the walked over to his car and drove away.

I walked in and closed the door I ran straight to my bedroom and threw my self onto the bed. I cant believe that just happened right on my doorstep. Everyone of my dreams were coming true. I couldn't wait to see what else would happen.

**_I'm not to sure about this chapter. I started it before I left then finished it really late at night so if some it doesn't make sense I'm really sorry. _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter six**_

Nothing could compare to the way I felt the next morning. I was walking with a bounce in my step and everyone noticed but never questioned it. It was craft and design first. We would probably be teaming up with another class to watch a film. When me and Alice got to the class Carlisle came out of the classroom near the end of the corridor.

"Down here girls. We are watching a film today." he moved away from the door so we could get past.

"I saved you a seat." He whispered to me as I walked past.

I walked into the class and saw two empty seats in the front row right in front of the teachers desk. We sat down and the movie started. I kept looking over at Carlisle who was looking at some papers on his desk then he would look up to make sure the class was behaving then just before he would look down he would rest his eyes on mine.

"Bella would you come up here for a minute. Bring a chair with you." I looked up at Carlisle and he was holding a booklet in his hand.

"Sure thing car… Mr Cullen." I Can't believe I almost called him Carlisle.

I Grabbed a chair and went to sit at the desk with Carlisle. He indicated for me to sit close to him so I put the chair down and let him move it close to him. I sat down and he grabbed my hand under the table. We would talk quietly and he would often point at the booklet to make it look like we were doing something other than talking about what we were going to do at the weekend with each other.

_**CPOV**_

I sat with Bella hand in hand while everyone else watched the film. We talked about the weekend and I told her that I was going to take her out for dinner on the Saturday but didn't tell her where.

"so what made you decide to move me so that I was sitting beside you?" Bella was playing with the ring on my finger.

"That boy Edward was staring at you and it made me….. Jealous." He looked like he was obsessing over her and I didn't like it.

"Oh. Yea he creeps me out a bit. He's always looking at me." Just then the bell rang for next period.

Everyone was getting up to leave. I shouted Alice over to ask her if she was still wanting to help with the folders. Of course she agreed. I looked over to Bella after a while of shorting folders and noticed she looked sad. I walked over to her and she did look up like she normally does.

"Bells you ok." I tilted her chin up so that she was looking at me.

"Are you married Carlisle." I was really surprised by her question then I remembered she saw my ring.

"No. I was but I got divorced last year. I have just never really got round to taking the ring off my finger." I looked down at the ring then back at Bella.

" Oh I'm sorry to hear that." She moved closer and wrapped her small arms round my waist.

"If you wish I could always take it of if it makes you feel better." I held her closely to me.

" You don't need to do that for me." Her voice was muffled by my shoulder.

" Bella, love, I would do anything for you. What ever you want I will make sure you get. What ever you want me to do I will do. Just for you." She pulled back at looked at me for a minute.

"Really." She sounded surprised.

"Really so if u want me to take it off then I will." She thought for a moment then answered.

" No keep it on. I like it."

She moved her hands up my back and through my hair. I was so lucky to find some one like her. So caring and loving. I leaned down and kissed her. Pouring all my love for her into it. Things were starting to get heated I had her pressed up against the wall and her hands were all over my body under my shirt. We had to stop before we got caught. And also because Alice was in the room with us.

After so long we stopped going through things for a little break and to have something to eat and drink. Bella got up to go to the bin and on her way back before she could get past me I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down so she was sitting on my lap. We all started laughing and joking when the door swung open. We were going to get caught if we didn't act fast. And real fast.

_**Thanks for the reviews. I had a hard time thinking about what to write for this chapter. If there is any suggestions you guys have about what use would like to see happen that would be great and I could always try and fit it into the story.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_BPOV_

I was sitting on Carlisle's lap and then the door swung open. Before I knew what I was doing I jumped up and stood beside Alice on the other side of the desk.

"Carlisle where do you want me to put these folders for the girls." Mrs Clearwater walked in with boxes full of folders.

" Just put them up the back for now." You could see relief in Carlisle's face because we never got caught.

Mrs Clearwater put the boxes up the back then walked down and stood at the door looking at the three of us then walked away. Alice ran over and closed the door then let out a sigh.

" I can't believe how close that was." She started laughing.

"Yea it was really close I really started to panic when the door opened." Carlisle joined her then I had to laugh along with them because it was rather funny.

" well use better start getting ready the last bell is about to go." Carlisle stood up and grabbed his things.

"Carlisle do you want to come round for a while the now and maybe stay for dinner?" I walked over to him and slipped my hand into his and started playing with his ring. It was a comfort thing I did when I was with him.

"Yea. Ok I will follows use there." He smiled down at me his white teeth sparkling.

"Actually could I go in the car with you?" I was expecting to tell me it would be too risky.

" If that's what you went then of course you can but still go over to your car with Alice and I will pick you up there. That way it doesn't look to suspicious."

"Ok I will get you there then." I kissed him then went to get Alice who was standing at the door.

"Bella if you take your time walking along the corridor I will be right behind you I just need to go and put some stuff in the staff base." Carlisle walked one way and Alice and I walked the other.

Alice told me she would walk ahead and wait in the truck for me while I walked slow to wait for Carlisle. As I was walking down the corridor I heard footsteps behind me and turned round to check who it was. When I turned round I was grabbed by the wrists and pushed against the wall I looked at the persons face not knowing who it was and saw Edward.

" Hey beautiful what you doing tonight?" He moved his hands to my waist and lowered his head I could feel his breath on my cheek and it was moving down to my neck and back up.

" Nothing that involves you. Know let me go." I tried to mover forward but he pushed me back again.

"Why would I do that. I have you right where I want you." Next thing I know he is kissing me and I try to scream but nothing comes out. His hands move further down then start pushing my skirt up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing." Edward stopped what he was doing and turned his head to face Carlisle.

"Uh it's called kissing sir." Edward smirked at his own answer.

"Don't get smart Edward now let her go." Carlisle stepped closer and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"I don't need to do what to tell me. School finished a few minutes ago." Edward tightened his grip on my waist.

"I said let go of her." Carlisle was almost growling.

" And what if I don't let go?" Edward was really trying to see how far he could push Carlisle.

" If you don't I will report you to the head teacher for attempt rape." Carlisle was standing right next to Edward his eyes pure black and his nostrils flaring.

Edward started to looked scared and let go of me he moved away a bit and turned to face Carlisle fully but kept his distance.

"now, I suggest you get home and never touch or go near Bella again." Carlisle pointed to the door and Edward ran out.

I couldn't help it but I fell to the ground crying after what had just happened.

" Bella are you ok did he hurt you?" Carlisle was a lot more calm and his voice was very soothing.

I couldn't talk I just shook my head. Next thing I know I am being carried out of the school by Carlisle and took to his car. The drive home was silent once we were almost home I reached over and took Carlisle's hand he rubbed circles on the back of mine to try and calm me. Once we got home I walked into the flat and saw Alice sitting on the couch looking worried.

"Bells what happened you didn't show up and you weren't answering your phone?" Alice stood up and walked over to me.

" Id rather not talk about it the now." I walked over to the couch and sat down and started crying again. Carlisle came over and sat beside me I crawled into his lap and spent most the night there just sitting and not talking. It wasn't awkward either It was nice. He knew I would talk when I was ready.

_**Hey so two chapters up in one day. Like before if there is anything use would like to see just suggest it and I will try my best jus keep suggesting things after every chapter if use want it would really help me.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

_BPOV_

We sat for a while until I was ready to talk. I turned round to face Carlisle who was half asleep.

"I'm sorry about this. You didn't have to stay here with me." I looked down and blushed.

"No it's ok really, I didn't mind staying here. But tell me one thing." He looked concerned.

"Anything you want to know I will tell you." I was looking him dead in the eye.

"Why did you get so upset?" I was hoping he would not ask me that.

"I got so upset because he has tried it before and there was no one there to stop him and he go a lot further." I closed my eyes and tried not to think about it.

" Have you ever told anyone?". He looked a bit angry.

"Only Alice, I was afraid he would find out and come after me."

"Next time I see him he better watch out. No one can touch you and get away with it." Carlisle was looking of into the distance while he spoke.

We switched on the TV and watched a programme then Carlisle had to go home. I walked him to the door and we had a make-out session that nothing could compare to. His cool hands all over my back and in my hair. I watched his car till I could no longer see it. I couldn't wait for our date tomorrow.

_CPOV_

I got home and went for a shower then got my clothes out for the date tomorrow. I planned on taking her to a restaurant out of town so that no one would catch us. I couldn't believe what Edward had tried to do to her today. I was just glad I was there in time.

I came out of the shower and checked my phone. I had one message from Bella

_**Hi Carlisle, Thanks for staying with me tonight. I just wanted to know if you would like to come over in the morning and help me get some stuff for Alice. Its her birthday on Tuesday.**_

_**Bella XxX**_

_**Bella I would love to help you I will be over just after twelve. I really didn't mind staying with you tonight I am just glad you are ok.**_

_**Carlisle XxX**_

I put my phone down and went to bed tomorrow was going to be good and tomorrow night was going to be amazing.

_**BPOV**_

After I set down my phone there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it and seen Alice had bet me to it. She moved over to let someone in and I saw it was my dad.

"Dad what are you doing here?" I walked over to give him a hug.

"I just thought I would come over and give my favourite daughter a surprise." He returned the hug and then walked into the living room putting some bags on the floor beside the window.

" Dad I'm your only daughter. What's with the bags ?" Me and Alice walked in behind him.

" I'm going to stay here until Alice's birthday." He plopped down on the couch and got comfy.

I walked into the kitchen with Alice so we could talk about what we are going to do.

"Carlisle is coming over in the morning. What am I going to do ?" I was pacing the kitchen floor trying to think of a way to get my dad out the house while Carlisle was here.

" And Jasper is going to be staying here all weekend." Alice had a problem and I had a problem, none of us two could think of what to do.

after I sat with my dad for a while I went up to my room. I grabbed my phone and phoned Carlisle. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey beautiful I was just thinking about you." He made me blush when he called me that.

"Hey Carlisle we have a problem. My dad is here and is staying until Alice's birthday. Do you still want to come over tomorrow or do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

He was silent for a moment while he thought.

"I will still come over if you are willing to introduce me to your dad as your boyfriend. That is if I am your boyfriend." Was Carlisle Cullen asking me to be his girlfriend.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" I sure he would be blushing by now.

" Umm only if you want to be." I couldn't believe I was actually going to be Carlisle's girlfriend.

" of course I do." I was so excited

"would you prefer if I came over the now and spent the night at yours?"

"Well we could try that, you come over the now I will tell my dad that I have a friend coming over to stay but I wont tell him who." I really hoped this would work if not my dad would probably force me to move back in with him .

"Alright but I will say I am spending the night on the couch. If we don't your dad would freak out and shoot me." I forgot my dad would have his gun with him.

"Good idea. I'll see you when you get here. Bye"

" Yea see you soon Bella."

I went back down stairs to tell my dad and Alice I had a friend coming over for the night. I was dreading what my dad will say when he finds out its Carlisle.

" Dad, Alice, one of my good friends are coming over to spend the night then we are going out tomorrow. I just thought I would give use a warning before they got here." Hopefully Alice would pick up on the good friend part.

"Who is it that's coming over?" I was about to walk away when my dad asked the question.

"You will just need to wait and see." I looked at Alice and she winked. A good sign that she knew who it was.

I sat in the kitchen and waited for the door to go. I had just finished flipping through the newspaper that Charlie had put on the table when there was a knock at the door. I jumped up and ran to the door. I opened it and found a god like man standing there.

"well hello there beautiful." Carlisle leaned close to kiss me but stopped inches from my lips.

"Hello handsome." I leaned the rest of the way and our lips finally met but we had to keep it short and sweet.

I took him by the hand once he put his bag down at the door and we walked into the living room and stood in front of the TV. My dad looked at me then Carlisle then our hands, our fingers locked together.

"Dad this is my… boyfriend Carlisle Cullen, Carlisle this is my dad Charlie."

_**Sorry for the wait. This was a make it up as I go along chapter. How would you guys feel if I brought Esme and Edward into the story for a while and who knows the might have something to do with Bella or Carlisle. Let me know if use think it would be good or bad in a review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter nine**_

_**BPOV**_

My dad was silent for a minute then he greeted Carlisle.

" Hello Carlisle, come have a seat and we can have a little chat."

Carlisle walked over to my dad and sat on the couch beside him.

They sat down for about an hour while my dad asked Carlisle different questions. Then the front door slammed close. It was Jasper.

"Oh, Hi Mr Cullen didn't expect to see you here." He walked over to Alice and kissed her then sat on the arm of the chair she was on.

" Jasper I could say the same." Carlisle let out a chuckle not knowing that Alice and Jasper were dating.

"Do you two know each other." My dad was pointing at Jasper and Carlisle.

"We sure do. Mr Cullen is one of the best teachers me and Bella and Alice have had." Great didn't expect my dad to find out I was dating a teacher this way.

"Teacher?" My dad looked confused. Alice slapped Jasper across the back of the head for what he had just done.

Carlisle moved along the couch so he wasn't sitting right next to my dad. Alice and Jasper left to let us talk things through.

"He's your teacher. Bella are you crazy. Don't you realize how much trouble use could get in. Carlisle could go to jail. He could be put on the sex offenders list." My dad was shouting and his face was going red.

" Dad calm down, he's not been my teacher since like 3 years ago." I was trying to stay calm what if my dad arrested Carlisle or reported him to the school for been involved with a pupil.

" That doesn't make anything better bell's. He is still a teacher at your school. I could put him in jail right now, but I don't think I will." He took my advice and calmed down.

"Charlie you don't know how much that means to me. Thank you so much for doing this and accepting me and Bella." Carlisle walked across to where I was sitting and sat beside me taking my hand in his.

"If you ever do anything to hurt her or do anything to her against her will. I will have no choice but to arrest you and report you to the school." Charlie was staring at Carlisle who looked a bit scared now.

"I promise Charlie, I will never ever harm her or do anything she doesn't want. I love her and will respect her wishes." Carlisle was looking at me the whole time. I couldn't believe he loved me. I leaned closer and captured his lips, he was shocked at first but then started to kiss back. I had forgot my dad was in the room until he cleared his throat to get our attention.

" well.. Um I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late Bella." Charlie sounded uncomfortable.

He went to the spare room with his bags and I stayed with Carlisle. We were lying on the couch and I had my ear against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

" I think he took it rather well." Carlisle let out a low laugh when he said that and it echoed through his body.

"Yea, I think you are right. I mean he could have got you put in jail and everything but he actually left it. I wonder why he done it." I sat up and rested my head in my hands.

Carlisle sat forward and put his hand soothingly on my back. Jasper walked in and sat on the floor in front of us.

"He didn't do anything because he seen how happy you are and has heard all good things about Mr Cullen." We looked at Jasper waiting for him to continue.

" Alice and I went to see how he felt about it and he then asked us to tell him everything we know about you two. don't worry we only told him that use are a lot more happy than use were and that use care about each other a lot." he stood up and walked over to the door.

"Thanks. Could you and Alice keep and eye on him and make sure he's ok?" I was worried in case my dad was pretending to be ok with the situation.

" sure will Bella." he then went back to Alice's room

"well I'm going to bed. Where you sleeping?" I stood up and walked over to my room door.

" well I Jasper can stay with Alice I think I can stay with you." Carlisle got his bag from the front door.

" so your sleeping in my room then." I opened then door and walked in.

" yes but if your dad yells and me I will tell him you forced me to stay in you room." he had a small smile playing on his lips.

" ok I can't wait to see how that will turn out." I tackled him onto the bed then we fell asleep in each others arms.

_**That's another chapter done and I don't know how many I am going to do. If u want this story to be long give me some ideas and I will base some future chapters from them and see how it works out.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

_**BPOV**_

I woke up the next day and found Carlisle wasn't beside me and my room door was open just a crack. The smell of bacon, sausages and egg's came floating in. I got out of bed and walked towards the smell to find a topless Carlisle standing over the cooker making breakfast.

"Morning handsome." I pulled out one of the chairs at the kitchen table and sat on it.

"Morning. Did I wake you?" He walked over and gave me a kiss and went back to get some plates out.

"No. What are you doing?"

" What does it look like I'm doing?. I decided I would make breakfast for everyone." He placed the food on the plates and I set them around the table

Then Alice, Jasper and my dad walked in and sat down.

" Looks nice Bells." Alice grabbed her fork and stuck it in to her food.

" Actually, it wasn't me who made it." I looked over to Carlisle who winked at me and sent my heart into overload.

" Did you make this Carlisle?" My dad looked surprised that I hadn't cooked and that he still liked the food.

" Yes, I thought I would be nice and make everyone some breakfast." He pulled out a chair and sat beside me.

" So, you guys ready for a fun filled day of shopping?" I looked around the table at everyone and saw them shake their heads apart from one person.

" YES! Oh I can't wait till we go, it will be so much fun." Alice finished the rest of her breakfast and the went to get ready.

Once everyone was ready we all got into Carlisle's sleek Mercedes and headed for the shops. When we arrived Alice took off like a bullet from a gun then stopped suddenly and turned to face me and Carlisle.

" What will you two say if people from school see use?" She was looking between us waiting for an answer.

" Umm well…." I couldn't think of a good cover story.

"Then we will just tell them that Carlisle and I are good friends and I invited him to come on this shopping trip with me to keep my company if Alice gets carried away. Or something like that." We all stared at Charlie who had just came up with the best cover story.

We walked through the mall with Alice leading the way and Jasper right beside her. I was walking with my dad and Carlisle when we seen Miss gossip herself Jessica Stanley and her parents.

" Hi Alice, Bella. What use two doing in here?"

" You know Alice always out shopping every chance she gets." She was only talking to use because Carlisle was here.

I noticed her staring at Carlisle every chance she got.

**CPOV**

Great out of all the people from school to meet in the mall we get stuck with Jessica. I noticed her looking at me while she was talking to Bella and Alice. I couldn't take it anymore, I was of the market and had to show her. But I couldn't. I walked over to Bella and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Me your dad and Jasper are just heading into this shop here. Come and get me… us when you are finished chatting." I left my hands on Bella's shoulders till she answered me.

" Ok we will be in in two minutes." she had tilted her head to look at me and I had to move before I captured her lips with mine. I let my hands slide down her back then walked away.

**BPOV**

Once Carlisle, my dad and Jasper had walked away Jessica went straight in for the gossip.

"How the hell did use two get so lucky?" I looked at Alice then we looked at Jessica.

"What are you talking about?" Alice tired hard not to laugh while talking.

"Oh come on Alice. Use are out shopping with Mr Cullen, how did that happen?"

Alice looked over at me for help. I guess this would be a good time to use the excuse my dad came up with.

"My dad asked him to come along. They are really good friends. So that way if my dad gets bored because Alice can't choose which shop she wants to go to next he always has someone to talk too."

"Oh well that makes sense. Sorry but I need to go." we watched Jessica run away to catch up with her parents.

We walked over to the shop that the guys walked into and looked around at the stuff on the shelves till I found Carlisle up near the back corner looking at some books. I left Alice and walked up to him.

" Hey, what you looking for ?" I wrapped my arms around his waist from the back.

He put the book he had in his hand back down and turned to face me.

"Nothing just having a quick look." he leaned down his lips getting closer to mine. Before I could think about it I started leaning in to meet him.

"Just as I thought." we pulled apart and looked to see the familiar voice coming from Edward.

_I am so sorry about the wait. Thanks for being so patient . I know this chap is short but it is just so I can get a rough idea of where I want to take this story. Thanks for reading now go review if you liked it._


	12. NEW STORY ?

_**This is not part of what happens, happens. This is a new story I am thinking about starting. Please read it and let me know if you think I should continue writing it and what you would like it to be called.**_

They walked down the empty halls one behind the other, not wanting to acknowledge each other. They had been like this for a while now and people were noticing. But no one said anything. Why, why did she have to tell him, could she not have wanted until she knew they would never see each other again. No, she couldn't she knew how she was going to tell him, she spent weeks locked in her room planning it and how she wished it would end. But she never thought about how it would affect them. She never thought about reality. She only thought about how it would go ike in all of the stories that she would read over and over.

The finale bell of the week had rang and everyone was rushing out the building wanting to start the weekend. She knew the way he was going to walk and knew that she had to walk that way too.

He walked along knowing she was there, knowing how she felt, not knowing how to tell her he felt the same, wanting to tell her he felt the same, but he couldn't. it would be wrong. He could hear her breathing, it was becoming ragged. He walked to the exit and stopped.

She watched him stop at the door. Oh, how she wished he turn around and tell her that he wanted her. Tears began to build in her eyes fast. Not now, she couldn't break down, not here, but most important not in front of him.

He stood there listening to her footsteps, they were getting closer and slower. He heard her crying. He finally turned to look at her, their eyes locking. He seen sorrow, sadness and hurt in her eyes. It pained him to know that he was the cause of it. Her big brown eyes, usually full of happiness and carefree, were now gone. She ran past him and out the door then she was gone. He shouted her back but she kept running. He walked over o his car and sat there thinking how this happened. Everyday he saw her and felt these feeling then he would go home to the house he shared with his girlfriend and he wouldn't feel anything.

She ran past him and out the door. She headed for the park, she found a little spot deep in the trees where she would often sit when she wanted to be alone. Her mind shut down and her legs took her there. She swore he shouted her back but she didn't stop she kept going.


	13. YOU COULD WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER

_**HEY guys, would any of you readers like to write the next chapter of What happens, happens. If yes then let me know and we will see what we can do.**_


End file.
